


Betrayal

by alongthedistance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dance with Devils AU, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his guard went down with her. He trusted her. And she failed to him. In which Gajeel is an exorcist and Levy is not as innocent as she seems. Dance with Devils AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi again! @onlywordswithoutsense and I became very obsessed with “Dance with Devils” while working together to make @worshiperofunknownstories ‘ birthday present (when I get to publish this you’ll probably know what is it and you’ll probably kill us or love us) and we discovered that Lindo Tachibana (or, like we call him… Exorcisto-san (▰˘◡˘▰)) and Gajeel share the same seiyuu (Hatano Wataru). That was the point when the madness began. Then @onlywordswithoutsense made a bet and I had to write this… But heh I regret nothing because I really had a good time creating this. So, have fun and don’t kill me! 
> 
> PS: I dedicate the ending of this oneshot to my beloved friend @onlywordswithoutsense … MERRY CHRISTMAS! (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> I don't own anything, Fairy Tail universe and its characters belong to Mashima sensei.

“Crap! I’m late again!” Gajeel cursed as he exited the classroom. He didn’t understand why Laxus insisted in them the exorcists attending high school while the end of the world was near. Having a double life wasn’t easy and sooner than later his secret identity would be discovered. Definitely a loss of time.

The raven haired boy went down the stairs and arrived to a secret classroom that was located in the basement of the high school and was no longer used. Well, that wasn’t entirely the truth. The division of the organization that was working on the high school had their headquarters there. Gajeel opened the door and he found that the most of the assistants were there, waiting for him.

“Well, well… Gajeel-san arriving late… That’s weird,” Sting chuckled while putting his arms behind his head. Gajeel didn’t understand how Rogue could put up with his attitude and work with him. Moreover, they couldn’t be more different. His younger brother -Rogue- and he were half vampires that never got to know their mother and were abandoned by their father, who was the vampire king. When they were at the edge of despair, the organization saved them from living as savages and gave them a family. The case of Sting and the rest of exorcists were different. The most of them came from families that had fought demons for ages. Generations and generations that dedicated their lives to discover new ways of defeating them and die for their cause. Gajeel couldn’t blame him for having that bad attitude if the only thing he knew was battle and putting his life on edge.

“What the hell are you saying, you brat?” Gajeel shouted angrily. Sting tried to reply but Rogue, who was sitting beside him, put a hand on his shoulder.

“I hate to say this Gajeel, but he’s right… You should be more serious at work.” His younger brother sent him a severe look with his eyes, crimson like his because of his vampiric heritage.

“Good work on defending your senpai, Rogue,” Sting ruffled his black hair with his hand, receiving a confused look from the other one as a response.

“We have the same ag-” Rogue started to say.

“I can hear that maybe the reason behind his unpunctuality is a girl.” Cobra grinned as he was swinging his chair while putting his legs on the desk.

“Really? I can’t see Gajeel-san picking up on girls!” Gajeel rushed to the desk were the blonde and his brother were sitting and pulled Sting from the shirt collar.

“Can you shut up, brats?” Laxus cried, startling Gajeel. The older blond was sitting beside the blackboard, putting his legs on the desk where once teachers sat. Beside him his squad was standing. “We have more important matters to discuss than that.” Laxus looked at the green haired boy who was standing on his right. “Freed?”

“Yes, Laxus.” Freed picked up the papers that were on Laxus’ desk. It wasn’t weird that some of the most strong exorcists of the organization had their own squad. Freed, alongside with Bickslow and Evergreen, were strong fighters in spite of not belonging to an important family. They studied, practiced and fighted together since they were kids and that created a strong bond between them. More than once Laxus said that he trusted them more that his own family. “Next week is the day of the prophecy and we still don’t know the location of the forbidden grimoire. Demons must have made their move and they might be ahead of us already. Have you made any progress?” Freed lifted his eyes from the papers and looked at the classroom. Cobra put his arms behind his head while he continued swinging his chair; Gajeel was sitting on the desk next to the one where Sting and his younger brother were. Suddenly, Rogue lifted his hand, surprising the rest of the assistants. He was very introvert and didn’t like to share his thoughts openly, but he improved that aspect of him since he teamed up with Sting. “Rogue?”

“We have been gathering some information this week and we think that maybe we’re wrong about the aspect of the grimoire. Maybe the person we’re looking for isn’t only the key to open the grimoire but the grimoire itself. There are so many myths that support it and that could make us change our strategy.”

“The grimoire itself?” Gajeel put his crimson eyes on Rogue with a thoughtful expression.

“The prophecy said that Natsu Dragneel had the key to open the forbidden grimoire and some stories in the mythology narrate that the demon king hid the grimoire in one of his sons. We know that Natsu doesn’t know anything about his biological family so…”

“Are you saying that that annoying hot head is the half brother of Zeref, the heir of the demon king?” The strange story called Cobra’s attention.

“I wouldn’t want to fight Natsu-san… He’s so cool!” Sting sighed.

“I think he’s an idiot,” Gajeel added.

“Idiot or not you punks have to bring Natsu Dragneel to the organization,” Laxus said. “Dead or alive. We mustn’t let the demon clan put their filthy hands on him and destroy this world.” Laxus put his hands under his chin and sent them a severe look. “I don’t want to see you idiots until you get him.”

After that, Gajeel went out of the classroom. He really didn’t like how Laxus treated them, but he had to admit that if it wasn’t for him, his younger brother and him would be dead. Gajeel went through the empty halls of the high school, too lost in his own thought to notice that a petite bluenette was following him.

“Gajeel? What are you still doing here?” Gajeel turned around and saw Levy -his classmate- looking at him confused.

“I have activities on the club… And you?” he asked.

“I had some issues to attend in the student council. I’m glad you’re here because then… Then… “ Levy looked at the ground while trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

“Then… What? Speak clearly, shrimp!” Gajeel looked at her confused.

“We can advance the date we had planned for tomorrow?”

“The… The date?” Gajeel blushed and he looked up to avoid looking at her. Blushing… Really, Gajeel? He must thank God that his younger brother wasn’t there to tease him. Now, he had to answer her before she could think that he was just a moron like Natsu. Why was he thinking on him now? Stupid reunions of exorcists. “Of… Of course we can go… On a date, short stuff! You’re making stupid questions!”

Then, they went together to the park near the high school, trying to avoid putting their eyes on each other. It was weird how all the courage he always had in battle now was totally banished because of her. Everything felt right when he was with the bluenette, but he also was afraid. What if Levy ever discovered his true nature? He couldn’t blame her if she didn’t want to be with him after knowing he was a vampire. Monsters weren’t supposed to be loved after all.

“What are you thinking, Gajeel? We have arrived and you didn’t say a word while we were walking. Is it everything okay?” Levy looked at him, worried.

“Of course, short stuff. I was thinking…”

“Ah…”

Silence fell between them like a wall, pulling them apart. They were in a date, and that would make a change in their relationship. He remembered how it didn’t start the best of ways -mainly because he suspected she was a member of the demon clan-, but then, they grew closer. Levy knew about his work as an exorcist and accepted him the way he was, but he never had the courage to tell her about his vampiric heritage. He was selfish for keeping her in the dark, but he wasn’t ready to let her go.

“Gajeel…” Levy touched one of his arms with her hand, which was trembling.

“Yes, short stuff…?”

“I know that you’re really a metal head and…”

“Well, thank you short stuff…” Gajeel rolled his eyes.

“What I want to tell you is…” Levy looked at the ground, trembling. “I love you, Gajeel. I love you since the moment you started trusting me and you became my support and… I understand if you don’t share my feelings but I-”

“I do.”

“Wh-What?” The bluenette looked at him, still trembling.

“You’re so smart for some things but for others…” Gajeel rolled his eyes.

“Gajeel!” Levy pouted.

“Gihi!” The exorcist slowly put his calloused hands on both sides of her face and she smiled, agreeing for what was going to happen. The attraction was undeniable, and he couldn’t resist it anymore. He started to get closer to her when, suddenly, he felt something approaching. Well, it was probably Natsu or some idiots from his class and he wouldn’t let them ruin his moment. Gajeel was ready to melt his lips with hers when his enhanced hearing noticed a strange sound. That was… a blade moving in the distance? Someone was going to attack them? Instinctively, he pulled Levy and then, everything happened fast. As he was protecting the bluenette with his body, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and, after that, how his muscles and skin started to burn. The pain was unbearable and it made him fell in the ground.

“Gajeel?”

That was Rogue’s voice. What was he doing there? And the most important question: Why was he attacking him?

“Rogue? What… What are you doing here?” Rogue pulled the sword from the wound, making him scream from the pain. Even if the blade was made for killing demons, it was also suited for killing vampires and other supernatural beings. His brother, concerned, crouched to help him stop the bleeding.

“We’ve captured the members of the demon clan,” Sting unsheathed his sword. “And like the filthy creatures they are, they revealed that she’s one of them.”

“What are you saying, you punk?” Gajeel cried. No, he didn’t want to believe him. He must admit he always had the doubt but he trusted her. He had to trust her. Levy couldn’t be one of them, right?

“You have to listen, big brother. You can’t believe her,” Rogue said, in despair.

All of a sudden, Sting leaped to attack the bluenette. That couldn’t be. Levy was the first person apart from his brother that made him feel at home. And he was going to lose her.

“No! What are you doing?” Then, what he heard next was something that he hadn’t expected. Gajeel turned to look where she was and he saw her stopping Sting’s blade with her hand. Levy smiled as the blade started to burn her skin.

“Sorry, Gajeel,” the bluenette grinned. “But they’re right.”

The raven haired couldn’t believe it. The truth was right there, but he refused to accept it. He let his guard went down with her. He trusted her. And she failed to him.

He had been so stupid. He must have realized long ago that everything was being too perfect to be truth.

Because, after all, monsters weren’t supposed to be loved…

… Right?


End file.
